Une soirée dans la chambre des Maraudeurs
by Felifaery
Summary: Quand on va mal, mieux vaut ne pas croiser la route d'un Maraudeur. Curieux et têtus, ils n'auront de cesse de savoir ce qui ne va pas. Et quand vos amies vont aussi mal que vous, leur aide prend des allures de trahison. Et si l'espoir était Maraudeur ?


_**Petit délire au fil du clavier (ma spécialité !), ou comment trois filles vont retrouver l'espoir en passant une soirée dans la chambre des Maraudeurs...**_

_**Une touche de James/Lily, une pointe de Remus/OC, et un peu du couple Londubat...**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Kiss kiss_**

**_Lin'_**

**

* * *

**

**Une soirée dans la chambre des Maraudeurs**

Il était tard, très tard, la Salle Commune était totalement vide… Lily soupira et descendit les dernières marches de son dortoir. Le feu était presque éteint dans la cheminée, elle le raviva d'un coup de baguette et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil… Dans sa main, elle serrait quelque chose convulsivement. Une fois installée, elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle ne cherchait même pas à lutter contre les sanglots… Elle ne l'entendit pas descendre les marches, ce ne fut que sa voix qui l'informa de sa présence :

« Un cauchemar Evans ? »

« Casse-toi Black, soupira-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à passer le portrait, pour aller chercher quelques Bières-au-Beurre aux cuisines, se figea et se tourna vers la jeune fille… Là y'avait un problème… Miss Préfète-en-Chef docteur ès harcèlement de Maraudeur, le laissait filer en plein milieu de la nuit, avec un 'casse-toi' !

Certes, la jeune fille lui tapait sur le système, mais il savait qu'elle était plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Il fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber sur le bras du fauteuil de la jolie rousse.

« Je t'ai dit de te casser Black, souffla-t-elle. Alors pour une fois que je te laisse aller, fous moi la paix ! »

« Non. »

Elle releva les yeux, ils étaient rouges et brouillées de larmes, des cernes soulignaient ses jolis émeraudes, et ses traits habituellement doux étaient tirés. Elle le fusilla du regard, il n'avait jamais vu ces lueurs dans ses yeux… De la rage, de la tristesse, et une douleur violente… Cela lui coupa le souffle, et l'aurait fait chanceler s'il n'avait pas été assis. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux et soutint ces poignards qui semblaient vouloir l'assassiner.

Rageuse, elle se leva en le bousculant. Ne soupçonnant pas sa force, Sirius se retrouva les fesses pas terre. Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de se relever et de lui saisir le poignet.

« Lâche-moi Black, maintenant, gronda-t-elle. »

Il frissonna tant elle semblait dangereuse en cet instant, mais il ne céda pas, il côtoyait un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune, alors c'est pas une Préfète-en-Chef qui allait le faire ployer…

"_Quoi que ?_ douta-t-il tandis que la jeune fille cherchait sa baguette."

Il la saisit avant elle et la cacha dans sa manche.

« Black, rends-moi ma baguette et disparaît de mon paysage. »

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, dans une fureur noire, Sirius déglutit et lança fermement :

« Non. »

Elle le dévisagea, et reporta toute sa rage et sa colère sur le jeune homme. Elle lui décocha dans la mâchoire, un violent uppercut du droit… Sirius chancela et la lâcha, se massant douloureusement la joue… Lily gémit et se prit délicatement la main, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les phalanges en feu… C'était Black qu'elle avait percuté pourtant, pas un mur…

« T'es qu'un abruti Black ! »

« Non, mais je rêve ! Tu me colle ton poing dans la figure et en plus tu m'insulte ! T'as un de ces culots ! »

« Si tu m'avais rendu ma baguette, tu n'aurais pas eu de problème Black, maintenant rend-la moi et casse-toi ! »

Il l'évalua d'un coup d'œil, elle oscillait entre rage et désespoir… Une partie d'elle avait envie de hurler et frapper tout le monde, mais l'autre avait envie de s'effondrer en larmes dans des bras réconfortant… Il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde… Il calcula l'angle de trajectoire et se lança…

Lançant un Silencio à la jeune fille, il se pencha et la souleva du sol… Il remonta les escaliers du dortoir des garçons en portant Lily comme un sac à patate… Tempêtant sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, elle martela consciencieusement le dos du Maraudeur, qui commençait à se dire que cette fille cachait bien sa force…

Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir d'un coup de pied, sous le regard surpris de ses camarades.

« Eh Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes ? Ça ressemble pas à de la bière, se moqua James. »

« La ferme Jamesie, ce que je ramène ça devrait te plaire. »

James fronça les sourcils, et releva la tête de son oreiller. Il regarda son ami s'approcher de lui, et rejeter la jeune fille sur son lit.

« Lily ? »

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le glaça, quand il remarqua les traînées de larmes sur ses joues, et ses yeux rouges… Il voulut s'approcher, mais il n'était pas encore au stade suicidaire…

En colère, la jeune fille attrapa une chaussure qui traînait au sommet d'une pile de linge sale, et l'envoya à la figure de Sirius. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser, et la chaussure s'écrasa dans la fenêtre, explosant la vitre en une multitude de morceaux…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore été inventer, grogna une voix depuis la salle de bain. »

Remus ouvrit la porte, les cheveux trempés, et le torse ruisselant, une serviette négligemment nouée autour de la taille. Il regarda les morceaux de verres répandus sur le sol et soupira.

« C'est pas possible, y'en a pas un qui serait fichu de faire un Reparo ! »

Il traversa la pièce pour aller chercher sa baguette sous le regard médusé de Lily, et moqueur de ses amis.

C'était la première fois que Lily voyait Remus torse nu, il était magnifiquement musclé, et inconsciemment, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en regardant les tablettes du jeune homme où quelques gouttes d'eau faisaient leur chemin au milieu des cicatrices plus où moins marquées. Son dos était un spectacle tout aussi intéressant, et Lily se gifla quand ses pensées lui indiquèrent que ce que cachait la serviette devait être à la hauteur du reste. Son regard tomba sur la cicatrice de son épaule, et cela lui rappela pourquoi son ami haïssait la lune…

Remus marmonna la formule, et la vitre redevint comme neuve. Il releva les yeux en entendant ses amis se tordre de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde sur le lit de James, lâcha Frank entre deux éclats de rire. »

Remus se tourna en fronçant les sourcils, et pris une magnifique teinte cramoisie en croisant le regard de Lily. Il fonça dans la salle de bain, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ce que Lily n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'en lançant la chaussure, elle avait perdu quelque chose… Dans la pièce, seuls James et Lily ne riaient pas. Lily partager entre colère et tristesse et encore sous le charme de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et James scié, les yeux fixés sur un papier froissé…

« Eh Corn', t'as vu un fantôme ? demanda Peter. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et Lily prit alors une teinte proche de la craie. Remus sortit de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait pas de tee-shirt, juste un jean, il se mit donc à chercher frénétiquement dans une des piles de vêtements qui jonchaient la chambre. Il se figea quand Lily se jeta sur Sirius lui asséna une droite magistrale qui envoya le Maraudeur par terre. Elle récupéra ensuite sa baguette dans la poche du jeune homme. Elle l'agita et se tourna vers James qui regardait toujours la feuille.

« Rends-moi ça Potter, immédiatement, gronda Lily. »

James releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. De la rage, de la douleur, de la tristesse, et ce qui lui vrilla le plus le cœur, de la culpabilité…

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily…, souffla-t-il. »

Elle se tendit et darda des yeux flamboyants sur le brun. Remus sentit immédiatement que ça allait mal finir, il savait comment était Lily…

« La ferme Potter, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, souffla-t-elle. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'était considérablement refroidie, aucun des garçons n'osaient prononcer un mot. Remus figé, des vêtements à la main, se demandait s'il serait prudent d'intervenir, tandis que Sirius se relevait péniblement en se massant la joue, deux fois à cinq minutes d'intervalles, cette fille avait du punch ! Il aurait juste préféré ne pas lui servir de punching-ball.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Lily, répéta James sans la lâcher du regard. »

La baguette de Lily se leva, la main de la jeune fille tremblait, tous dans la pièce s'inquiétaient, la préfète était très douée en sortilège…

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Potter, cracha-t-elle. Alors si tu ne veux pas finir en pièce détachée, rend-moi cette lettre, oublie ce que tu as lu, et ne m'approche plus. »

« Non. »

Il avait prononcé ce mot d'une voix calme et neutre, et s'était levé, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il frémit de la force des sentiments qui déchiraient la jeune femme, mais surtout de son désespoir… Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle leva sa baguette, menaçante.

« Lily, coupa la voix calme de Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien Remus, rien qui regarde l'un d'entre vous. »

Elle était sèche et froide, jamais les garçons ne l'avaient vu comme ça. Franck tendit la main vers sa baguette…

« Fais un geste de plus, Franck, et je te transforme en confettis ! gronda Lily. »

Franck laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, en jetant un regard inquiet à Lily, elle avait pété une case… Il chercha le regard de Remus qui lui fit un discret signe vers la porte. Franck hocha la tête et sortit le plus rapidement possible, en passant au plus loin de la jeune fille. Lily ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher, bien trop occupée à tuer James du regard.

« Ecoute Lily, je pense que tu devrais baisser ta baguette, qu'on devrait s'asseoir tous tranquillement, et parler calmement, tenta Remus. »

« Parce que t'imagine que j'ai seulement l'envie d'entendre toutes les imbécillités pouvant sortir de vos cerveaux de dégénérés ? demanda sèchement Lily. Je ne demande que deux choses, que l'abruti au crâne hypertrophié me rende ma lettre et que vous me foutiez la paix ! »

« Hors de question, contra James. »

« Corn', pour une fois, fais moi plaisir, ferme-la, lança Remus. »

James lui jeta un regard noir, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, il n'était pas vraiment en position de l'ouvrir, Lily paraissait vraiment capable de faire une grosse connerie…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter… Lily se tourna vers la porte, et durant ce moment d'inattention, James en profita pour se jeter sur elle et lui prendre sa baguette… Mal lui en prit, car la préfète avait des réflexes insoupçonnés…

« PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! hurla-t-elle. »

Le Gryffondor, qui se retrouva pétrifié en plein vol, s'écrasa lourdement au sol… Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds et recula de plusieurs pas en levant les mains…

« Lily ! cria une voix. Non mais t'as pété une durite ! »

« Non Alice, pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais exactement ce que je veux, au moment où je le veux, voilà tout… »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea son amie… Elle ignorait ce qui se passait, mais elle se doutait que les deux parchemins qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt avait quelque chose à y voir…

« Lily, explique-moi…, essaya-t-elle. »

« Fous-moi la paix, Alice ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires avec ton petit Londubat, et oublie moi ! »

La jeune fille pris une belle teinte cramoisie, tandis que Franck fronçait les sourcils, les yeux posés sur Alice. Cette dernière sentait les yeux du jeune homme lui brûler la nuque, mais elle ne voulait pas se retourner… Premièrement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était là pour son amie…

« Le fait que tu ailles mal ne t'autorise pas à t'en prendre aux autres Lily ! »

« Si les autres me foutaient la paix, je n'aurais pas à m'en prendre à eux ! »

« S'ils te foutaient la paix, comme tu le dis si bien, cela prouverait seulement qu'il ne tienne pas à toi ! cingla Alice, tremblante. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on tienne à moi, Alice, je ne le veux pas ! »

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, qu'arrivait-il à la jeune fille ? Un fracas dans le couloirs, la porte qui s'ouvre.

« 'Tain ! On vous a jamais appris à lancer un sort d'insonorisation ? Elle va réveiller tout le château ! »

Une jeune fille brune venait d'entrer dans la chambre, elle chancelait et tenait quelque chose dans la main. Remus profita de la diversion pour libérer James du sort, ce dernier se releva en se massant le nez, il était tombé la tête la première…

« Bon bah puisque vous êtes des empotés, je vais le faire, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. »

« Non, non, non ! s'exclama Remus en se ruant sur elle et en lui confisquant sa baguette. Je crois pas que tu sois en état… »

« T'as p't'e pas tort, dit-elle en se laissant tomber par terre. Dites ? Le sol qui bouge c'est un aménagement spécial de votre chambre ? J'trouve ça trop cool. »

« Peter, dans ma table de nuit, la potion anti-alcool, lança Sirius. »

Ce dernier alla la chercher, et lança la potion à Remus qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce… Tout plutôt que de passer près de la furie rousse…

« Merci, sourit-elle. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore aller te soûler, Fidji ? demanda âprement Alice. »

« Parce que j'en avait envie…, sourit celle-ci.

« Prends-moi pour une conne ! coupa Alice. Arrête un peu de te mentir ! »

« Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu suies une cure de potion anti-rêve ? Miss Je-Donne-Des-Leçons-à-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge ! cingla Fidji. »

Les garçons se regardaient un peu largué, c'était quoi ce délire !

Les filles faisant une diversion idéal, Lily en profita pour se ruer sur James, et récupérer sa lettre, elle voulut sortir, mais un bruit de parchemin qu'on déplie la retint… Elle fouilla ses poches, et s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait la seconde lettre… Elle se tourna et croisa le regard maintenant clair de Fidji.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda la jeune fille. »

« Rends-moi ça ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Je te jures qu'amie ou pas, je te réduis en miettes ! »

« La différence entre moi et ces imbéciles, c'est que moi je te connais, les droites à Black ou le sort à Potter, ça ne fonctionnera pas sur moi… »

Elle récupéra sa baguette des mains de Remus et la leva devant elle.

« Vas-y ma belle, fais-moi voir ce que t'as dans le ventre ! s'exclama Fidji. »

« Fidji, arrête ! s'écria Alice. »

« Non, elle est en colère, il vaut mieux qu'elle l'exprime. »

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution ! »

« Et moi je pense pas que les potion anti-rêve ou anti-mélancolie soit une bonne solution, mais je ne m'en mêle pas ! »

« J'avais oublié que Miss La-Forte préférait se bourrer la gueule ! C'est vrai que c'est mieux comme solution ! On fait des chose super intéressante sous l'influence du Whisky Pur-Feu ! s'énerva Alice. »

Fidji lui lança un regard mauvais, assortit d'un sort informulé qu'Alice arrêta d'un Protego informulé… Les garçons échangèrent des regards épatés, elles avaient un niveau surprenant… Mais ils n'avaient pas très envie que leur chambre finissent en arène de duels !

« Euh, si on vous dérange, faut le dire, risqua Sirius. »

« Ta gueule Black ! grogna Lily. »

« La vulgarité te va mal, remarqua-t-il. »

« Mais je trouve que mon poing sur ta figure fait un très bel effet. »

Il toussota gêné, c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas raté…

« Et si on posait tous nos baguettes tranquillement, proposa Peter. »

« Bah voyons ! Et les petits hippogriffes naissent dans les choux ! railla Fidji. »

« J'avais oublier à quel point elle pouvait être aimable, ironisa James. »

Personnes ne bougea pendant quelques instants. Personnes n'osaient de peur de briser une trêve fragile, très fragile… Une trêve qui fut rompu par une arrivée plus qu'incongrue…

« Mon Remunouchet chéri ! s'exclama une voix. »

Remus changea de couleur, et regarda autour de lui comme pour trouver une planque, ses amis étaient hilares, et les filles décontenancées… Enfin, sauf une…

« Fidji, non ! s'exclama Alice. Lily aide moi ! »

La rousse se tourna vers la brune qui semblait prête à en découdre avec la jeune fille qui frappait à la porte. Elles la retinrent chacune par un bras.

« Juste un bout ! s'exclama Fidji. Un tout petit ! »

« Non, Fidj', c'est pas une bonne idée ! »

« Black, t'es sûre qu'elle était encore bonne ta potion contre l'alcool, parce que là, je t'assure qu'elle y est encore ! s'exclama Alice. »

« Bah ça dépend la quantité qu'elle a ingurgité, remarqua ce dernier. »

« La connaissant, pas plus de deux ou trois bouteilles, expliqua Lily d'une voix éraillée. »

« Une ou… BOUTEILLES ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur. »

Une jeune fille blonde finit par se ruer dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, et Remus n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, elle se serra contre lui, qui était encore torse nu… Il essaya de la repousser, mais elle devait avoir des gènes de sangsue…

« Emilie, lâche-moi ! tenta Remus. »

« Non mais elle va ôter ses sales pattes de MON Mumus ! s'exclama une voix. »

Fidji se libéra de l'emprise de ses amies pour se jeter sur ladite Emilie. Elle ne s'encombra pas de sa baguette, elle agrippa la longue chevelure blonde et tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise dans un hurlement strident sous les regards éberlués des personnes présentes. Elle mena la jeune fille qui était obligée de ramper jusqu'à la porte et la mit dehors sans autre cérémonie, puis elle hurla avant de claquer la porte :

« Avise-toi encore une fois de poser tes sales mains sur MON Remus, et je te transformes en macaque ! C'est compris greluche ! »

Elle se retourna et croisa les mines effarées des garçons et celles amusées de ses amies…

« J'ai parlé tout fort ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Alice hocha la tête, gênée. Fidji évita le regard de Remus et se laissa tomber le long de la porte. Elle agita sa baguette et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu apparut. Elle l'ouvrit et but de longues gorgées, dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Bon, ma Lily, si on parlait un peu de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement, le regard trouble. »

« Ferme-la, tu ne sais rien, grinça la Préfète-en-Chef. »

« Erreur, ma chère amie ! Tu oublies que c'est moi qui est trouvez la lettre… Une jolie petite lettre de ce Ministère à la noix ! »

« Ferme-la Fidji ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alice, inquiète. »

« Dit-le Lily, dit-le ça te soulagera. »

« Après-toi, Miss Je-Suis-La-Plus-Forte ! Ouvre le bal et je suivrais ! »

« Vraiment ! »

« Je sais que tu en ais incapable ! »

« Erreur très chère ! Ceci, dit-elle en brandissant la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu, est ma quatrième de la soirée… Et puisque je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses… Après tout, je viens de hurler à la tour Gryffondor le penchant de mon cœur, alors que peut-il m'arriver de pire… »

Lily cilla sous le regard incandescent de son amie, elle avait perdu toute mesure, elle savait la souffrance qui lui vrillait le cœur et les tripes, elle savait quelle honte et culpabilité lui déchirait l'âme.

Elle se tourna vers Alice, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement… Elle souffrait aussi, pour elle-même, mais aussi pour ses amies… Alice était une jeune fille douce et émotive… Dans une certaine mesure, empathe… Elle ressentait sans forcément savoir, ce qu'enduraient ses amies… Elle mettait sa propre douleur de côté pour elles… Lily pouvait-elle en dire autant ?

Elle ressentit le regard de James sur elle, il était inquiet, et semblait lutter contre lui-même, elle voyait en lui le désir de la prendre dans ses bras… Et pour la première fois, Lily s'aperçut qu'elle avait elle aussi envie de cette étreinte… Elle chassa cette pensée, et se concentra sur Fidji, elle n'aurait jamais le cran de tout révéler, surtout pas devant eux…

Fidji lui lança un regard décidé, et se releva tant bien que mal… Remus fit un pas dans sa direction, voulant l'aider, mais le regard polaire qu'elle posa sur lui l'en dissuada.

« Mes très chers amis, commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, vous avez devant vous une fille peu ordinaire ! Je l'admets, être une sorcière est en soit un destin déjà particulier, mais ce fumier qu'est le hasard à décider d'enfoncer le clou, histoire que j'ai des choses à raconter ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire amer qui les fit sursauter.

« Donc, je disais, vous avez devant vous la fille d'un meurtrier et d'un Mangemort ! Future Mangemort elle-aussi si elle veut échapper au destin tragique de sa mère et de sa sœur, toutes deux décédées dans les plus atroces souffrances ! »

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour ses yeux, malgré tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, était totalement conscient des paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer… Elle s'effondra en larme, serrant contre elle la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Alice fit un pas vers elle, mais Franck la retint, et désigna Remus qui était déjà au côté de la jeune fille en larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras, repoussa la bouteille d'alcool, et la berça tendrement, murmurant à son oreille des paroles qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Tandis qu'elle pleurait tout son soûle, Remus releva la tête vers les deux autres jeunes filles pour avoir de plus amples explications. Lily se détourna et alla se laisser tomber sur le lit de James… Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et massa douloureusement ses tempes, avant de se lancer dans une explication plus claire…

« Il y environ trois semaines, Fidji a reçu un étrange paquet de chez elle. Dessus, il y avait un simple mot expliquant qu'elle ne devait l'ouvrir que si elle était seule… Fidji a obéit à une exception près, c'est que nous étions avec elle… »

« Quand elle a ouvert le paquet, continua Alice, voyant que Lily n'y arriverait pas, on s'est retrouvée prises par un sort bizarre… »

Alice s'interrompit, et posa le yeux sur son amie qui n'avait pas cesser de pleurer. Elle sentit une main serrer la sienne, et croisa les yeux de Franck, elle détourna le regard, elle ne devait pas craquer, et si elle croisait ses yeux, elle ne pourrait résister… Toutefois, elle serra fort la main du jeune homme, qui lui rendit cette étreinte discrète… Elle se sentit la force de continuer…

« Ce sort nous à fait revivre des scènes particulières, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'on y échappe… Cela a commencé par le serment de fidélité du père de Fidji, envers ce mage noir, Voldemort… Et puis, on s'est retrouvé chez elle, continua Alice d'une voix étranglée, tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Là… Là, on a vu son père tenter de faire fléchir sa femme et la sœur aînée de Fidji… Et… Et… »

« Je crois qu'on a compris…, coupa James. »

« Quelques jours plus tard, dit Lily d'une voix éteinte, Fidji recevait une lettre de son père lui expliquant que si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle, ainsi que sa petite sœur ne subissent le même sort, elle avait intérêt à se soumettre au mage noir… »

Remus resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres, et s'accrochait désespérément à lui… Comment pareilles atrocités pouvaient-elles être commises ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fidji se calma enfin, elle releva courageusement la tête, et s'écarta de Remus, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle ressentait un grand manque d'être loin de ses bras, mais elle ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, il n'avait fait cela que parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien…

« Tu as promis, Lily, à toi maintenant, souffla-t-elle tellement elle serrait les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes à nouveau. »

« Jamais, grinça cette dernière. »

« Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, asséna Fidji, tu n'as aucune parole. »

« Tu veux une parole que je tiendrais ? nargua la Préfète-en-Chef. Si Alice se lance, je me lance… »

Fidji la fusilla du regard, et Alice hoqueta. Elle savait que Lily la croyait incapable de raconter… Mais Alice était plus complexe que Lily ne le pensait…

« Tu es une peste Lily, une vraie peste…, souffla-t-elle. Tu dis ça car tu sais que je suis incapable de dire pourquoi je prends cette potion… »

Elle s'avança vers la rousse avec un regard sûr et glacé. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et lui redressa brusquement le visage.

« Aie au moins le courage de me regarder quand tu profère ce genre de marché ! »

Lily plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux clairs de son amie, mais elle cilla vite, elle avait honte, et savait la culpabilité qu'elle faisait peser sur les épaules de son amie…

« Mais vois-tu Lily, là où tu t'es trompée, c'est que je fais toujours passer mes amies avant moi… »

Lily frissonna et releva les yeux, mais Alice ne la regardait plus, elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre, et regardait la lune qui jouait à cache-cache dans les nuage…

« C'est arrivé cet été…, murmura-t-elle si bas que tous durent tendre l'oreille. On fêtait l'admission de mon frère aîné chez les Aurors… Je me souviendrais toujours de notre joie, et de notre fierté, souffla-t-elle amèrement. On était tous dans le jardin, je me rappelle, c'était la nuit des étoiles filantes, et nous nous amusions à faire des vœux… Ma mère était parti dans la cuisine pour préparer une orangeade… Il faisait si chaud… »

Elle trembla et serra fortement les poings.

« Tout à coup il y a eu un grand fracas à l'intérieur, des éclats de verres brisés… On a rit… Ma mère était si maladroite… Je revois mon père se lever lentement en plaisantant sur cette fameuse maladresse… Le reste de la famille qui rigole… Et… Et… »

Un sanglot brisa sa voix et secoua ses épaules. Franck voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais Fidji le retint et secoua négativement la tête, il fallait qu'elle termine…

« Et tout à coup, ce cri… Ce cri qui nous a glacé… Tout le monde s'est rué vers la maison baguette en main… Et les sorts ont commencé à fuser… Des hommes encagoulés de noir ont débarqué dans le jardin, depuis la maison et la rue… Je revois mon père qui nous dit de fuir… J'ai pris mon cousin par la main, et j'ai suivit ma cousine et sa sœur dans la forêt derrière la maison… On a courut comme jamais… On entendait les hurlements derrière nous… On voulait y retourner, mais on nous avait fait promettre de protéger les plus petits… On savait que c'était pour nous éloigner, mais on savait aussi que c'était folie de les laisser seuls… »

Elle serra fortement les poings, et asséna un violent coup dans la fenêtre qui se brisa, ensanglantant son poing gauche… Elle était en rage, elle semblait vouloir hurler… Personne ne pouvait faire un geste, comme pétrifié par cette colère sourde…

« On se croyait à l'abris… Tous réunis près de l'étang… On voyait le ciel s'illuminer des sorts… Et puis soudain, ils nous sont tombés dessus, je ne saurais dire d'où ils sont sortis, mais ils étaient nombreux… On s'est défendu, mais que peuvent des sorciers de premiers cycles fassent à ces monstres… Je revois le visage de mon cousin… Il avait à peine trois…, plaida-t-elle la voix brisée, se crispant sous l'effet d'un Doloris… J'entends encore les cris, les insultes… "Sang-de-Bourbe", "Traître à ton sang"… Certains de mes oncles ou grands cousins nous ont rejoint, mais ils étaient trop nombreux… »

Elle sanglota, et appuya sa tête sur un carreau encore intact, elle ne prenait pas garde au sang qui gouttait sur le sol depuis son poing…

« J'ignore par quel miracle j'ai survécu, j'ignore combien ou quels sorts m'ont touché… Je me rappelle d'une grande douleur, et que j'ai failli être noyer… Et puis plus rien… Tout ce que je me rappelle ensuite, c'est de m'être réveillée à Ste Mangouste, morte d'inquiétude, je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé… Je me suis levée, et suis sortie dans le couloir… J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Aurors… »

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, il n'y avait que la force de sa volonté qui lui permettait de tenir…

« Savez-vous pourquoi ces Mangemorts ont attaqué ma famille cet été ? demanda-t-elle. Pour rien… Pour faire savoir qu'il le pouvait… Voilà ce que disais ces Aurors… Il n'y avait aucune raison valable, c'était une façon de se faire remarquer, et montrer leur puissance… »

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots qui semblaient lui déchirer le cœur.

« Tu as donné ta parole Lily Jolie, asséna-t-elle enfin, à toi maintenant ! »

Ses yeux poignardèrent Lily qui se détourna. Elle ne pouvait soutenir tout ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son amie, et qui faisait si dangereusement écho à ses propres sentiments…

Franck s'approcha doucement d'elle, et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, il tira sa baguette et nettoya la plaie avant de faire apparaître un bandage. Alice le laissa faire, comme inconsciente de sa présence. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller, dans une état second. Des larmes coulaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, mais elle ne sanglotait plus… Ses yeux restaient rivés sur Lily, tandis que sa main valide s'accrochait désespérément au tee-shirt de Franck.

Les yeux étaient maintenant tous posé sur Lily, bien que ceux de Remus reviennent régulièrement sur Fidji qui tremblait par instant. Mais malgré toute l'attention qu'elle portait à son amie, elle veillait toujours à garder une distance respectable entre elle et Remus, elle ne voulait pas profiter de la situation…

« Eh bien, puisque c'est à moi…, soupira-t-elle avec sarcasme. Reprenons l'histoire depuis le début puisque tout le monde ne le sait pas. Commençons par le fait que ma sœur me déteste à cause de ma condition de sorcière, ce sera déjà un élément ! Et continuons par ce début d'année, et ma fichue manie à vouloir être meilleure en tout ! »

Jamais James ne l'avait entendu parler avec autant de cynisme et d'autodérision. Elle rit amèrement et commença.

« Une semaine après la rentrée, j'ai commencer à recevoir des lettres bizarres d'un certain L.V., je n'ai pas compris tout de suite… Il disait que j'avais des dispositions hors du commun… J'ai été surprise et flattée… Ces lettres exprimaient le désir de me former… Au début, je n'ai pas compris… Mais au fur et à mesure des lettres, de ce que m'ont raconté mes amies, des articles dans les journaux, j'ai compris qui était l'auteur de ces lettres… »

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés… C'était impossible…

« Mon savoir et ma puissance semblait l'intéresser… J'ignore comment il a su… Qui a pu le renseigner, mais le fait est qu'il savait… J'ai refusé, je l'ai envoyé au diable… Il m'a menacé… Je ne l'ai pas cru… »

Elle sanglota jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux, se les arrachant presque tant elle était colère et rage…

« Ma sœur avait raison… Je suis un monstre, sanglota-t-elle. Mon refus a entraîné la mort des miens… Ils sont mort par ma faute, parce que j'ai été trop têtue pour céder… »

« Lily…, tenta James. »

« Non, James, ne tente pas de m'enlever ce tort, j'aurais pu accepter dans mes lettres, et puis ensuite refuser face à lui ! Je serais morte, mais mes parents vivraient encore ! hurla-t-elle. »

Elle s'était levée, le visage ravagé de larmes et crispé par la colère et la douleur.

« J'aurais dû, murmura-t-elle en s'effondrant au sol, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé Lily, dit doucement James en s'agenouillant devant elle, ç'aurait sûrement été pire, et tu le sais… Tu as entendu tes amies, tu sais de quoi il est capable… Crois-tu qu'il se serait contenté de te tuer ? Cela n'aurait rien changé Lily… Et tu le sais très bien… »

Elle tremblait et pleurait sans s'arrêter… Elle pleurait la douleur de ses parents disparut, la douleur de ces vies innocentes écourtées… Elle pleurait sur cette haine qu'éprouvait sa sœur… Sur la douleur de ses amies… Sur cette vie qui se profilait sous les plus terribles hospices… Quel espoir restait-il dans cette vie pour elle ?

« Pétunia avait raison, souffla-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… »

« Peut-être pas aujourd'hui… Mais plus tard… Tu as lu les journaux Lily… Il tue… Pas forcément pour des raisons valables, mais pour tuer, tout simplement… Alice l'a vu de ses yeux… Et l'attaque de l'orphelinat moldu avait-il pour cause un refus de quelqu'un ? Ces trains qui ont déraillé avait-ils tous pour cause un sorcier qui refuse de céder ? Non Lily… Il ne lui faut aucune raison pour tuer… Je sais et comprend que tu te sente coupable, mais il faut effacer ce sentiment… Ta sœur t'en veut, mais elle t'en voulait avant pour d'autres raisons, car tu avais un plus par rapport à elle… Crois-tu que tes parents t'en ont voulu, Lily ? »

Il se tut, attendant une réponse. Elle releva les yeux vers lui avec douleur, et secoua la tête…

« Pleure parce que tu es triste, Lily… Pleure par ce que tu es en colère… Mais par parce que tu te sens coupable… Ne joue pas son jeu, Lily… »

James s'approcha doucement, presque prudemment de la jeune fille et la serra tendrement dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller à son étreinte comme elle l'avait désiré un peu plus tôt dans la soirée… Elle laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule et toutes ses larmes couler, jusqu'à l'épuisement… Elle s'endormit doucement dans l'étreinte chaleureuse d'un garçon qu'elle croyait détester, mais que son cœur savait aimer depuis bien longtemps…

James la souleva délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller, et l'allongea sur son lit, lui ôta délicatement ses chaussures, et remonta les couvertures sur elle… Il voulut s'écarter, mais elle retint sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne. Il jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis qui lui offrirent un sourire moqueur…

« Elle a besoin de toi James… Elle est incapable de le dire, mais elle a besoin de toi, dit doucement Alice. »

« Et je ne crois pas que cela te dérangerait de la garder toute la nuit dans tes bras, remarqua narquoisement Fidji. »

Il leur lança un regard mauvais avant de s'étendre au côté de la jolie rousse de ses pensées… Il ignorait comment elle réagirait le lendemain en se réveillant, peut-être que tout serait comme avant, peut-être… Il chassa ces pensées, demain était un autre jour… Ce soir, elle avait besoin de lui…

Sirius eut un sourire moqueur pour ses deux autres amis. Alice était incertaine, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter, mais Franck n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher, surtout depuis la révélation de Lily, lui qui les bassinait sans cesse avec la belle Alice… Entre James avec sa Lily, et Franck avec son Alice, il était servi… Il alla se coucher, et d'un regard fit comprendre à Peter d'en faire autant…

Avec douceur, Franck conduisit Alice jusqu'à son lit, il lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner :

« Dans mes bras tu ne feras pas de cauchemar… Même sans potion… »

Elle lui sourit tristement, et se laissa aller sur le lit avec lui… Remus observa ses amis avec amusement, quelle soirée riche en événements… Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut que Fidji en avait profité pour filer… Il secoua la tête, éteignit les torches d'un coup de baguette, et se rua dans le couloir, manquant de s'étaler dans les escaliers…

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit une silhouette qui montait précipitamment les escaliers des dortoirs des filles… Il sourit, lança un sort d'insonorisation à tous les dortoirs, puis à l'entrée de la salle commune, et plaça son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier… La sirène hurla, l'escalier devint toboggan, et Remus réceptionna une jeune fille assez énervée dans ses bras…

« A quoi tu joues Lupin ! cingla-t-elle. »

Il sourit tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question remarqua-t-il narquois. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle avec aplomb. »

Il rit doucement, et s'approcha d'elle… Elle alla se réfugier près de la cheminée où le feu mourrait…

« J'ai adoré la manière dont tu as viré Emilie tout à l'heure… »

« Très drôle, grinça-t-elle. »

« Sincèrement, je sais jamais comment me débarrasser de cette fille, soupira-t-il, je ne peux pas taper dessus parce que justement c'est une fille, et j'ai beau lui dire le contraire, elle est persuadée que je suis fou d'elle… »

« Ah… »

Fidji contemplait avec insistance le feu, refusant de croiser le regard du jeune homme, de peur de s'y perdre…

« Je n'ai pas oublié non plus ce que tu as dit, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. »

Elle sursauta… Comment avait-il fait pour s'approcher si près si vite, sans qu'elle l'entende… Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur ses cheveux… Ne pas céder… Ne pas croire aux illusions de l'esprit… Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et s'aperçut qu'il était encore torse nu… Cherchait-il à la rendre complètement folle ? Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre pour rester connectée au présent, et ne pas partir dans ses délires… Ce type était une tentation ambulante…

Elle se força à relever le regard pour trouver le sien, c'était tout de même plus correct… Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur sa cicatrice… Elle y porta la main, et la frôla délicatement… Elle le sentit tressaillir…

« C'est douloureux ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

« Parfois… Surtout à la pleine lune, dit-il d'une voix profonde. »

Elle changeait de sujet, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le courage de la forcer à lui répondre… Après tout, elle était sous l'influence de l'alcool quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles… Et si, finalement, elle ne les pensait pas… Elle frissonna soudainement, sans raison apparente, et il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait à nouveau…

« Fidji…, souffla-t-il en portant une main à son visage pour la forcer à le regarder. »

« Je ne peux pas Remus…, dit-elle doucement, presque comme une plainte. Je ne peux pas… »

« De quoi tu parles…, demanda-t-il perdu. »

« Je vais devenir une Mangemort… Je n'ai pas le choix… Ne t'approche pas de moi, je suis dangereuse… »

« Je ne te crois pas Fidji… Tu es trop forte pour lui céder… »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Remus qui n'avait pas quitté sa joue, et ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de ressentir…

« Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-elle. Je le dois pour Tisha… Elle vient d'entrer en première année, je ne peux pas la condamner à mort… »

« Alors tu vas la condamner à suivre une voix qu'elle n'aura pas choisi, comme toi avant elle ? »

« Quel autre choix s'offre à moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte sans oser ouvrir les yeux. »

« Bats-toi, Fidji. Bats-toi. Tu es majeur, tu peux prendre Tisha avec toi… Il suffit d'aller voir Dumbledore… Il t'aidera sans aucune hésitation… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux pleins d'espoir et de soutient du jeune homme… Peut-être avait-il raison après tout… Sa mère et sa sœur étaient mortes en refusant. Quel affront leur ferait-elle en cédant là où elles s'étaient battues…

Remus dû voir sa résolution dans ses yeux, car il lui sourit tendrement…

« Tu as changé de sujet Fidji… »

Elle cilla et voulut s'éloigner, mais un bras fort la retint, elle se retrouva coincée dans l'étreinte du lycanthrope.

« Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. »

« Remus, ne te joue pas de moi, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. »

« Je ne joues jamais sur ce sujet, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque. M'as-tu déjà vu jouer une seule fois ? demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas Sirius, le collectionneur… Ni James qui cherchait un réconfort éphémère dans les bras d'autres filles, sans qu'une certaine rousse ne cesse d'hanter son esprit… »

Fidji ferma les yeux… C'est vrai que les conquêtes de Remus étaient peu nombreuses… Mais la durée de ses relations étaient record chez les Maraudeurs… Et même chez les adolescents de leur âge. Elle se tourna doucement dans ses bras et posa une main sur le torse nu du jeune homme, avec un sourie prédateur.

« Crois-tu que c'est une tenue pour la Salle Commune ? demanda-t-elle goguenarde. Imagine le nombre d'Emilie que tu pourrais attirer ainsi. »

Il lui tira la langue, et resserra son étreinte.

« Tant que je suis avec toi, je ne risque rien, murmura-t-il, tu as un style particulier, mais très efficace… »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse, faussement vexé, et il se pencha vers elle à la recherche de ses lèvres… Dans ce baiser, Fidji vu une lumière… Une lumière qui ressemblait fortement à l'espoir… Elle se laissa aller contre lui, cette soirée avait été épuisante… Trop de sentiments mélangés… Et puis, l'alcool… Et la douleur de ses amies… Les doutes…

Elle ne se sentit pas glisser dans le sommeil contre le corps du jeune homme… Elle ne le sentit pas la soulever pour la mener jusqu'à son dortoir… Quand il l'étendit sur son lit avant de se coucher à son côté, elle vint inconsciemment se blottir contre lui… Remus remonta les couvertures sur eux et s'endormit rapidement, incroyablement apaisé par ce poids posé sur lui…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle mit du temps à se rappeler ce qui s'était passer… Puis la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire… Ainsi que l'étreinte tendre et apaisante de James… James ? Tient depuis quand l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Elle se tourna, et eut alors une bien meilleure question ! Depuis quand dormait-elle avec Lui ! Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler de la veille dans les moindres détails… Enfin, elle se souvint s'être endormit dans ses bras… Elle sourit et se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller… Elle sortit du lit en frissonnant, il faisait frais hors des couvertures, et surtout loin de ce corps chaud…

Le soleil passait timidement au travers des lourds rideaux, mais suffisamment pour que Lily puisse y voir clair… Son regard tomba sur les corps enlacés d'Alice et Franck… Lily se mordit les lèvres, la manière dont elle avait révélé les penchant de la jeune fille au Gryffondor n'avait pas été très cool, mais Alice ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, surtout au vu du résultat…

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit Fidji blottit contre Remus… Si quelqu'un avait besoin de réconfort, s'était bien elle… La vie n'était pas tendre avec elle, d'ailleurs avec aucune d'entre elle songea-t-elle avec tristesse… Mais hier soir, malgré qu'elles s'étaient déchirées et faites souffrir, elles avaient chacune trouvé du réconfort…

Un espoir doux et puissant, qui les avait bercé la nuit durant… En plus, cette espoir était solide… Franck ne laisserait pas Alice, pas depuis le temps qu'il désirait l'avoir, Remus l'avait révélé à Lily lors de l'une de leur conversation… Elle se rappelait qu'il avait comparer son amour à celui de James… Lily lui avait rit au nez, disant que dans le cas de James c'était de l'acharnement…

Quand à Remus… Remus était quelqu'un de confiance, s'il avait attiré la jeune fille à lui, c'était qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, jamais il ne jouerait avec les sentiments d'autrui…

Quand à James… Elle posa le regard sur lui, soupira, et passa la porte…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, il eut une désagréable sensation de froid, il se demanda pourquoi, avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire… Elle était partie… Elle n'était plus là…

Mais à quoi donc s'était-il attendu ! A ce que quelques paroles tendres la fassent craquer… Que cette main qui s'accrochait désespérément à la sienne était signe d'une réelle inclinaison… Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Elle était désespérée et inconsciente… Elle venait de perdre ses parents… De se faire traîner plus bas que terre par sa sœur… De se faire harceler par ses amies… De pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Il avait été là c'est tout… Un autre en aurait fait autant… Et elle aurait tout autant accepté… Il souffla et essaya de la repousser de son esprit, mais sans cesse, ces grands yeux émeraudes revenaient le hanter… Il enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla un bon coup, essayant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur… Il n'avait même pas la force de la haïr… Il se sentait simplement ridicule…

« Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, souffla une voix moqueuse à son oreille. »

Il se retourna et resta bouche bée. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les larmes dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu James ? demanda la jolie rousse. »

« Je…, commença-t-il se sentant profondément idiot. »

« Tu croyais que j'étais partie ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard. »

Il hocha la tête et se redressa avec un sourire timide.

« Tu étais…, commença-t-il. »

« Dans un endroit où je ne peux aller que seule…, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il rit doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda-t-il. »

« Je peux t'expliquer à une seule condition, dit-elle avec une air mutin. »

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant. »

« Tu me laisse une place, j'ai froid. »

Il ouvrit les couvertures et la laissa se glisser près de lui… Il remarqua toutefois qu'elle se glissait très près vu la place qu'il y avait…

« Que veux-tu que je t'explique ? demanda-t-elle. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie ? lança-t-il. »

« Ah… Ça va être dur à expliquer, dit-elle doucement. »

« Ah bon, fit-il surpris. »

« Quoi que, sourit-elle mutine. Mais pas avec des mots. »

L'air et les mots de la jeune femme l'inquiétèrent sérieusement, qu'arrivait-il à Lily Evans ? Son sourire mutin toujours aux lèvres Lily s'installa brusquement à califourchon sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa tendrement…

Complètement scié, James ne pensa même pas à répondre… Lily frissonna de dépit et s'écarta en s'excusant, totalement perdue…

Mais le Maraudeurs repris rapidement ses esprits et la retint, lui rendant son baiser de manière bien plus fougueuse. Il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres… Il la fit basculer sous lui, et lui dévora avidement les lèvres, ne croyant pas à son bonheur…

« Pardon, dit-elle doucement quand il lui laissa enfin du répit. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, James, je refusais de m'avouer la vérité… »

« C'est le passé Lily, dit-il doucement, laissons-le où il est, d'accord. Cela fait bien longtemps que je te veux près de moi, et je ne laisserais pas quelques erreurs passées gâcher ce moment c'est clair ! »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la cala contre lui, respirant son odeur, caressant ses formes, puis lui dit, assez taquin.

« J'ignore si vous le savez, Miss Evans, mais vous m'avez fait me réveiller à 7h30, un samedi matin. C'est totalement impensable. »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Potter, et je vous avoues que je dormirais bien encore une peu, surtout avec un oreiller aussi confortable, dit-elle en frottant son nez glacé contre le cou du jeune homme qui frémit. »

Il lui lança un faux regard noir, auquel elle répondit par un léger baiser dans son cou. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le souffle et l'odeur de muguet de la jeune fille… Lily sourit… Elle avait retrouvé l'espoir, et ses amies aussi… Si un jour on lui avait dit que James Potter lui ferait retrouver l'espoir, elle en aurait rit jusqu'à s'en étouffer, et pourtant…

Alors que le soleil se levait doucement sur Poudlard, Lily et James s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et apaisés…


End file.
